dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos
Chaos, known as Perfect Chaos in its purest and most powerful form, is an ancient water monster. Biography Creation According to legend, Chaos was a failed experiment by the First Builders that are said to have created the LEGO Universe. Although water was an element of life and tranquility, they discovered that their creation was the embodiment of chaos and destruction. Deeming their creation far too chaotic, the First Builders locked away the water monster. It remained trapped for many millennia in a Mayan temple. The creature became the subject of many myths and legends, especially of Mayan origin, until at last its existence was proven by Alpha Team. Mission Deep Freeze During the events of Mission Deep Freeze, famed adventurer Johnny Thunder prepared an expedition to the Mayan temple where Chaos was said to have been contained. There, he was ambushed by Kotua, an Alpha Team agent who had recently fallen under the mind control of Evil Ogel. After Johnny Thunder escaped, Kotua continued inside the temple and found a small shrine, where he freed Chaos from its imprisonment. Kotua enlisted Chaos, and they began searching the world for Chaos Emeralds, seven mysterious energy crystals that enhanced Chaos's power until it assumed a form known as Perfect Chaos. Together, they attacked Antarctica and battled against Databoard and his Saber airship. Meanwhile, Evil Ogel took advantage of the distraction so that he could freeze New Mexico with his army of Ice Drones. During one battle against Kotua and Chaos in a Mexican city, Databoard managed to knock out Kotua. After Chaos retreated, Databoard ensured that Kotua received medical attention, and Alpha Team doctors were able to clear his brain from Ogel's mind control. While Chaos, now a loose cannon and attacking many cities in the region, continued to battle Databoard and the Saber, it was now fighting Kotua and [[The Voltage|the Voltage]]. Knowing it was outnumbered, Chaos retreated, and Kotua and Databoard pursued the water monster to Mexico, hoping to find Mayan clues regarding how to defeat Chaos. There, they battled Chaos once more, succeeding in taking away the Chaos Emeralds and reducing Perfect Chaos to its original form. Only in this form could Chaos be once again trapped in the Mayan temple. Dino Attack In 2010, ShadowTech acquired two Chaos Emeralds, which they analyzed and used to create a synthetic version of Chaos. They created this artificial Chaos so that they could study the water monster due to its connections with the First Builders, in hopes that it could give them some idea of the Maelstrom's origins. Making sure that it would not betray them, they contained the creature in one of their laboratories while performing various other experiments. They used a sample of Maelstrom energies to replicate Chaos's destructive embodiment. However, the new Chaos reacted with ShadowTech's Maelstrom experiment and became far more volatile and destructive than it ever was before. Kotua, who had recently gone mad during the Dino Attack, was captured by ShadowTech and discovered the laboratory just as Chaos killed the scientists who had been experimenting on it. As Kotua escaped the lab, so did Chaos, and they emerged in LEGO City. They battled each other as they fought through the LEGOLAND military and various Dino Attack agents. Although Rex sent a pack of Mutant Dinosaurs after Chaos, they were quickly annihilated by the water monster. Rex tried to flee in the Silver Scorpion, but Chaos grabbed the vehicle and bit off one of its claws before proceeding to tear it apart with its new Maelstrom powers. Rex was only rescued from Chaos by the intervening Villains Headquarters. Kotua, remembering how he had controlled Chaos last time, began a quest to search for the seven Chaos Emeralds, which had once again become scattered across the LEGO Planet. Chaos agreed to work with Kotua again, once again planning to use Kotua as its puppet to reclaim the Chaos Emeralds. Together, they battled Dino Attack Team and ShadowTech in their search, which eventually led them back to the ShadowTech laboratory where Chaos had been released. There, they found the last two Chaos Emeralds, transforming Chaos into Perfect Chaos once again. Perfect Chaos and Kotua saw Rex with a group of Dino Attack agents outside Dino Attack Headquarters and proceeded to attack. Rex, Zero, Phantom, Amanda Claw, and Roger Remous were rescued by Databoard, who arrived in the Saber to battle Kotua and Perfect Chaos once again. Throughout the battle, Perfect Chaos constantly tried to kill Rex, but to no avail. At last, when its energy was low, Perfect Chaos retreated through the sewers, preparing to strike again. In response to the attacks by Perfect Chaos, Rex commissioned Dino Attack vehicle designers to design a vehicle that focused on electric-based attacks, which was eventually adapted into the High-Voltage Half-Track. Kotua returned to the Mayan temple with Chaos, where he learned that the true Chaos had remained trapped in the temple the whole time, and the Chaos of the Dino Attack was actually a "fake" Chaos. The true Chaos was released from its imprisonment and revealed that it was controlling Kotua the whole time, masterminding its own release. Then, the two versions of Chaos merged into a single form known as Alpha Chaos. Eager for revenge against Kotua, Alpha Chaos pursued the Alpha Team agent, knowing that no matter where he went, Kotua would be branded as a mad traitor. Alpha Chaos followed Kotua to a factory in LEGO City, where the two old enemies clashed. At last, Alpha Chaos was neutralized by a freezer beam fired by Anti-Kotua and has been seemingly defeated for good. Abilities and Traits As a creature made entirely out of water, Chaos can do nearly anything that involves water, from tsunamis to floods, from hurricanes to hail storms. Chaos also has a wide range of other abilities, such as shooting beams of pure energy from its mouth. In its Perfect Chaos form, Chaos's abilities are increased tenfold. ShadowTech's Chaos and the resulting Alpha Chaos are infused with trace amounts of Maelstrom, making them even more destructive and powerful. However, due to being made of water, Chaos's one weakness is its vulnerability to cold temperatures; if frozen in ice, Chaos is left unable to move. Although Chaos comes across as a simple beast without any clear motive, Chaos has shown itself to be very intelligent, cunning, and manipulative. Pretending to act as Kotua's servant, Chaos actually saw Kotua as its own puppet, using Kotua to collect the Chaos Emeralds so that it may be powerful enough to meet its own destructive ends. Trivia *Chaos is heavily inspired by the main antagonist of the Sonic Adventure videogame. *Slight retcons have been made in Chaos's backstory to connect it to the Maelstrom, another malevolent force of chaos and destruction in the LEGO Universe, in order to better connect Chaos to more recent canon in Dino Attack RPG. These alterations include saying that Chaos was originally created by the First Builders and explaining the motives behind ShadowTech's creation of "fake" Chaos. *In the climax of the Dino Attack Team's campaign to Adventurers' Island, an illusion of Perfect Chaos appeared to Rex, tried to drown him, and appeared to have successfully killed Amanda Claw. The illusion was created by the Darkitect and disappeared after Rex realized that it was not real. Category:Villains Category:Kotua in Space